Always Expect the Unexpected: A Series of Oneshots
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: Following the life of Booth and Brennan after their return from Colorado. Oneshots will chronicle their life together. Sort of sequel to Always Expect the Unexpected, but not necessary to read beforehand.


_Okay, so this is going to be a series of oneshots that shows portions of Booth and Brennan's life, often with the theme of "always expect the unexpected." So I can't promise regular updates, but I have ideas that I'll try to do this is chronological order of their lives._

_Events follow the first story, Always Expect the Unexpected. You don't have to read the previous story, but some character references may not make sense and if not, there is an established Booth and Brennan relationship. And this is set ages ago when Zack was still around, and Hodgins and Angela were still together._

_And finally onto the actual story…_

**Always Expect the Unexpected… When Coming Home for Dinner**

Their return to DC was the complete opposite that they expected. They returned to clouds that were threatening to spill their wintry contents on the city. Cullen was waiting for them at the airport and extended a file into Booth's hand. A serial killer was killing young women in the city and burning their bodies. There was almost no evidence trail and all investigators were baffled.

They had no choice but to take the case. Unfortunately the guy was good and after two more women showed up dead over the week, the only thing that they knew was that the murders were getting closer.

A breakthrough had finally come when a prostitute called in a tip after seeing a man forcefully pushing a woman down the street. The local authorities as well as Booth and the FBI showed up and they were able to arrest the man before he was able to finish anything. The man's car outside was filled with latex gloves, Tyvek suits, and other materials that Brennan determined the killer would need to complete the evidence free murders.

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian a week and a half after returning from Colorado and three hours after the confirmation of the murderer, stress evident in the way he carried himself. He bypassed the platform and headed directly to Brennan's office and plopped himself on the couch. He wiped a hand over his face before even speaking. It was only then he realized that Brennan wasn't even in the office. He lay there a few more minutes, enjoying the fact that he currently had nowhere to be. He rolled off the couch and got to his feet slowly; his ribs still hurt him slightly.

He walked to the platform and only saw Zack sitting there. "Hey Zack, where's Bones?"

He turned around. "I haven't seen her in a while Agent Booth. Though I do remember Angela asking her a few hours ago why Dr. Brennan was going home."

"Bones left already? Uh oh." Without saying anything else, Booth left for her apartment. He tried her cell phone on the way, already worrying about her. He let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding when she picked up on the first ring.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving earlier Booth."

Booth looked at the phone strangely before returning it to his ear. "I… no it's okay. I was just wondering where you were."

"I'm home. I suppose you are already on your way so just let yourself in when you get here." Booth scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he tossed the phone to the passenger seat. Someone was eerily super happy.

"Okay Bones, see you then." He slowed down to the speed limit and turned onto her street. The first few drops of rain started to fall and he groaned. He hated when it would rain in the winter; it was always that cold dreary rain that made his bones ache. He parked in his usual parking spot just near the front of the building and grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat. The rain switched over to a snow/sleet mix and the ground was instantly slippery. He made his way to her door without falling and took the elevator to her floor. He stepped out and stopped immediately, noting the mouth-watering aromas in the hallway. He hoped deep down inside that they were coming from her door. He nearly jumped for joy when he got to her door and the aroma only got stronger. He went to knock when he heard Hawaiian themed music coming from her apartment. Confused again he entered her apartment.

The temperature was turned up and there were fake palm trees all around the living room. "Hello?" he called into the apartment, but received no response. He moved to the kitchen and saw her. Standing there. Wearing a bikini. The keys fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. Brennan turned quickly to see Booth standing there awestruck.

With a seductive smile on her face, she strode up to him and kissed him slowly. It took him a few seconds to remember how to work his lips before he could return the kiss. When she stepped back, he took it as the chance to look her over. She was beautiful, he thought to himself. This time there was no one to gauge his reaction, no one smirking at him as she stood before him.

"Bones, what is all this?" he asked when he finally got his voice back. Something on the stove whined and she went over to quickly stir the pot.

"Angela gave me the idea. Since we had to get back to work right after coming back from Colorado, we never got a chance to take that time off for a vacation. You were working really hard and it showed; I know that you were not getting a lot of sleep in the past week. Angela suggested that I bring Hawaii to D.C."

"But Bones, you didn't have to do this for me. Certainly you've been working very hard as well. This had to take you a while to do."

"Booth, I just wanted to see you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." She shifted her eyes away from him after that last admission, feeling it to be a little too sappy for her liking, despite it being the truth. In the silence, she added. "Don't… don't you like it?"

Booth shook his head and smiled. "Of course! I love it." Seeing the smile on his face changed Brennan's mind.

"Good, now I left your bathing suit in the bathroom so that you can change. Dinner will be ready soon. You do have great timing."

"Thanks," he replied with a wink and a nudge. "That's what they've told me." All he got in return was a piece of butter flung at him. He smiled to himself as he looked at the vibrant blue shorts that were sitting on the sink top. She was always good for a surprise.

…

Booth had never eaten so much in his life; not even when he shoved down two whole steaks when he returned from deployment years ago. He had never eaten Hawaiian food before, but he hoped that Brennan was up for doing it again.

He was surprised that he was able to shut his mouth to chew his food. Brennan in a bikini was not very conducive to eating; actually it wasn't conducive to anything that required thinking. He was sure that she was doing the same thing to him and was extremely glad for his usual early morning workouts.

They washed, dried, and put away the dishes together before Brennan walked over to the stereo and put on a CD. It was a sound of the oceans CD, which he could tell from the rolling waves. She silently laid down some blankets on the floor and beckoned for him to come over. She took his hand and pulled him close, wary of his still sore ribs.

"I hope you enjoyed it Booth," she said into his chest. His hands circled up to her head and he pulled her back slightly.

"Of course I did Bones. I really appreciate you doing this. It feels good to relax again."

"Good then." She then stepped back and gestured to the blankets. "Would you lay with me?"

"Of course." He lay down and she did the same next to him, laying her head on the crook of his arm and his chest. Her cold hand was a sharp contrast to the warm around him and he shuddered as it made contact with his chest. Her hands were so delicate; he tried not to think about what they were capable of.

Together they lay there, enjoying the sounds of ocean, just the two of them. At that moment there was no such thing as murder, as crime, or as death. It was just the two of them together. Brennan shifted a bit and turned off the lights in the apartment. Instead of being met with complete darkness, Booth was surprised to see various stars and planets glowing vibrantly on the ceiling. He did nothing to suppress the smile at his mouth.

"Wow Bones, it's like we really are at the beach."

"Yes Booth that was the point." Booth looked over at her and saw her quizzical face. "Except that stars are actually circular in shape…" Before she could go on, Booth rolled over on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his elbows.

"Bones? For once use your tongue for something else."


End file.
